


scars on our hearts

by Heading2DanVer (Cerberus_Brulee)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Post Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Heading2DanVer
Summary: After returning from Hell, the twins catch up with each other in their own way.(Short Post-DCM5 scenarios I've thought of that a more talented writer might like to do something greater with. I'm not much of a writer myself, so if you feel inspired by these, I'm happy to see you take it further than I'm capable of.)





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> None of these chapters are set in any chronological order, they're just scenarios and ideas.

The twins are getting ready to have their first real full rest on their first night back in the human realm. Dante's finally shaving his overgrown beard in the bathroom mirror and Vergil's brushing his teeth at the sink. Dante runs a hand over his freshly shaved jaw and glances at his twin through the mirror, "You know Verge, I'm really glad you're back."

Vergil raises an eyebrow to Dante, swishes some water in his mouth and spits it out, "So you keep saying." Dante turns his gaze back towards his own reflection, and pushes wet locks of hair back to lay flat against his scalp, "We look kinda different now. I wouldn't be able to see you in the mirror anymore if you left me behind again."

"Dante...," there's a guilty expression on Vergil's face when he looks down at the sink, and a pause when he's not sure what to say in response to that. He twists the faucet to shut the water down, then turns back to his brother, "Then I won't leave you behind again." He finds himself enveloped suddenly in Dante's arms and his twin says, "We've got all the time in the world for you to keep your word."

 

 

 


	2. memories in the rain

The twins go out in a thunderstorm tonight. 

Swords clash, empty the air just like that time atop the tower. Steel against steel becomes white noise among the downpour around them as they duel. Tonight, the ground is not painted red, and the brothers lay side by side. Gasping for air, they are born anew in this memory to rewrite a bitter, old one. Lightning flashes, snapshot.

"Hey, Vergil."

"Hmmm," a sound of acknowledgment barely audible over the crack of thunder.

"Sure beats fighting in the underworld without showers huh?" it's a warm sound even as the rain seeps uncomfortably into their leathers.

A light chuckle, "That it does."


	3. seeds of love

 

** __ **

 

** _Past, before the nightmare_ **

 

_The facade of Devil May Cry is a dump site._

_The office of Devil May Cry is a hovel._

_The back of Devil May Cry is the most well cared for space in the rental. Within this humble back yard resides a few well cared for rose bushes, a deep velvet red species that his mother used to tend to. A faded red awning hangs over the corner where the back door leads from Devil May Cry into the closed off yard, alongside the door is a window slightly curtained by ivy that blankets the stone wall above it. A small potted plant nests in the window's sill._

_A quiet hum echoes off the walls of the yard, the familiar melody from his childhood. Loud as he is in his office with his speakers often roaring, Dante keeps his voice low in the privacy of the yard as he waters the roses. It is a song only for him and his family._

__

 

** Present **

The twins sleep like the dead after they finally return from the Underworld and make it to the safety of Devil May Cry. The morning after, they go about preparing to start their first day back among humanity together. They get dressed, and have a healthy breakfast of, "Pizza, Dante? You must be joking. We are going to have a conversation about this later." They're about to head downstairs to throw on their coats and head out for some much needed grocery shopping after _that conversation_ , when Dante says, "Hang on, Verge," as he suddenly remembers the only routine thing he's had in his past years alone. He heads towards the back of Devil May Cry with Vergil following along until they reach a door at the end of the hall.

Dante takes a deep breath, "Alright, hooo... Let's see the damage," and pushes open the door.

"Well, look what finally decided to crawl out of hell. Asshole 1 and Asshole 2," Nero scowls at Dante, then Vergil as well when his father joins them in the yard. He flicks his wrist to water a different rose bush with the hose in his hand. Dante rubs at his neck and turns his gaze to the side, not quite sure how to explain to his nephew why it took them so long to get back from the Undeworld and why they didn't tell him they're alive as soon as they returned, "Ay Nero, who let you back here?"  
  
"I did, douchebag. No one was here to object," says Nero.

Dante sighs and turns back to Nero, "C'mon kid, it's not like we stayed away on purpose." Nero turns to scowl at him again, and he splutters in surprise when the hose is turned on him as well. "Damnit Nero!" Vergil is laughing behind him, off to his left.  
  
"Don't think I forgot about you,  _father_!" and the laughter turns into a grunt when Dante is spared further torment as the hose turns on Vergil, "Maybe this will teach you guys to communicate in the future."

When all three of them are soaking wet after the most joyously childish activity the twins have experienced since they were kids, they split the workload of pruning, trimming, and watering Dante's garden. An old melody dances off the walls of the yard, finally graced with an audience once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon born from the reveal of the live and well cared for plants in Dante's office and all the roses he throws as taunts.


	4. dearly beloved

The twins stand side by side, each with bouquet in hand. The sun is high in the sky, and greenery has started to overtake the ruins of the grounds that were their childhood home. They stand over a freshly planted headstone. An empty grave for _Our Beloved Mother, Eva_.

Dante steps close to the grave marker, and crouches down with a little grunt, "Hey mom. Sorry it took so long to finally do this,” they never had a chance to bury her. “I brought your favorite," he places the bouquet to the left half of her grave and pushes down on his knees to get back to his feet again. He moves back to Vergil’s side again.

Vergil’s turn now, he moves forward and kneels on one knee, stretching out a hand to place his bouquet symmetrical to Dante’s across the other half of her grave.

“Mom,” he struggles to find words to say. He struggles to say all the words he wants to say. That he’s sorry for casting humanity; casting her aside. That he lost sight of her. _I’m sorry, I couldn’t see you, I couldn’t save you._ He realizes he’s saying it aloud when he hears the whisper of leather behind him as Dante moves close again. He remembers the sun is high in the sky, and his face isn’t wet with rain. He touches a hand to his face and they come away wet with tears.

In a whisper quiet voice thick with the grief he never let go, Vergil says, “I never… I never had the _time_. I never took the time to mourn her,” and Dante’s kneeling next to him now, pulling him into a one-armed hug as they face her grave together.

“That’s it, brother. Let it out,” says Dante, a hand rubbing up and down Vergil's back, steadying him.

Vergil huffs as he brushes away his own tears, “No foolish commentary, Dante?”

“I’ve had my fair share of cryin', too bad you missed it!”

“And there it is,” Vergil says, unable to stop the corners of his lips from turning up a little. He doesn't miss Dante's quiet sniff and his hand flicking across an eye though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a reddit comment about a month ago. It's probably a scenario that many fans imagined very similarly. Emi-nyan even created [a render](https://twitter.com/emy_nyan/status/1127475464916881408?s=21) very much like it. I thought about them bringing roses, but I didn't want to restrict a writer from thinking of their own idea of flowers for mom by saying so.


End file.
